Someone Once Told Me, The Grass is much Greener
by Pheonix Feathers
Summary: This is a rework of a very old fic of mine, with the same title, it is two years after the final year of Hogwarts and everyone thinks Harry is dead. Until Ginny sees a familiar drunk in the club she works at. Who is he?
1. Chapter 1

Someone Once Told Me, The Grass Was Much Greener on the Other Side.

Disclaimer :- I do NOT own Harry Potter, I don't own this song (cept from second versey bit) I do Own the Plot.

Summary :- This is a re-work of a very old fic of mine, with the same title, it is two years after the final year of Hogwarts and everyone thinks Harry is dead. Until Ginny sees a familiar drunk in the club she works at. Who is he?

Chapter 1.

Harry Potter was sat in the Muggle Bar having a 'few' drinks as he had told his Land Lady unfortunately he didn't realise the Bar was having an Open Mike Night and they were terrible and that was putting it mildly. This, factored in with the fact Harry could not be bothered to go to a different Bar made him become extremely drunk and this with the rushing in his ears made the sound drown out and he paid no attention until a girl standing on the stage started to sing. She had a guitar and was sat on a stool in the middle of the stage. At first she had been quiet and many people had been Jeering her on but she paid no heed and sat with her Guitar and started to sing in her husky voice.

_'Someone Once Told Me,_  
_That Grass was much Greener on the other Side._

_Now I paid a visit, while its possible I missed it._

_Its so different it's exactly the same. _

_An' Till further notice, _

_I'm in between From where I'm standing _

_My Grass is Green._

_Someone once told me, _

_That Grass was much Greener on the other Side'  
_  
Harry was watching the girl on the stage, she had long red hair, 'a Weasley trademark' he though about his old friends before returning his attention to the girl. He seemed to recognise her in a vague sense but nothing in particular as he was 'drunk as a skunk' as his wonderful Land Lady tended to say. The girl had been strumming away before she launched into the next part of her song.

_'But you left my side,_

_Yeah, you left my side _

_Now I'm on my own, but I'm doing fine._

_And now I must tell you, that my hearts mendin' fine._

_You may not believe it, _

_But from what I can see. _

_You have no right to be judging me._

_Coz, Someone Once told me, _

_That Grass was much Greener on the other Side.'_

The girl finished the last strums on her guitar and was met with a Gale of Applause grinning slightly she stood up and locked eyes with Harry who was sat at the bar staring at her.

"Thank You, Ginny!" smiled the woman running over the Microphone. "Still the most popular one here!" she remarked with laughter lilting the woman's voice. If you had been blind you would have been able to hear the smile on her voice. Ginny smiled a winked at her before looking back over at the spot where she had thought she'd seen Harry only to notice he had gone.

"Shit!" she muttered to herself. "Listen, I'll be back in, like 10 minutes I swear!" she shouted as she ran out of the bar and into the street. Looking wildly around for a sign of black hair and glasses. When she didn't see him she sighed and walked back inside wondering who she had actually seen. _It couldn't be Harry,_ she thought. _It was a trick of the light, he's dead we buried him 2 years ago._ **_But think about it, it was an empty coffin_**, another voice said in the back of her head. _He could still be alive they never found his body. _Shaking all thoughts of Harry being alive out of her head she walked back inside the bar nodded to Jane who was running the Open Mike Night and took up her usual spot behind the bar. She had taken the job to get some extra cash during the day she was 'Ginny Weasley : The Daily Prophets Weekly Music Reviewer.' But at night she was 'Ginny Weasley : Barmaid and Singer at Alexander's.' She didn't know which job she preferred her Muggle one where she got to sing, or her wizarding one where she got to meet, interview and listen to Pre-releases of songs by the most popular Wizarding Artists.

Ginny got off her Shift at 11pm and apparated from the Alley around the back to directly outside Ron and Hermione's House and although the perfect couple who had been together since Hogwarts were well Perfect she could hear a blazing Row going on inside the house.

"Shit!" she whispered listening and trying to figure out whether to knock or not. She didn't know if her news would mean anything. It wasn't concrete or anything. She'd been stood on the stage he'd been right at the back of the room at the bar but she was still so sure.

"Ron! What did you think you were doing?" Hermione was shouting from inside. It was a good job they lived in a reasonably secluded area.

"Listen, Hermione. I thought it was a good idea I wanted something to busy myself with! I thought it was for the best! Just in case." said Ron trying to calm down his annoyed wife.

"You thought it was for the best?" Hermione replied in disbelief. "You thought it was for the best? Where on earth did you think that 'borrowing' Harry's Godfathers FLYING motorbike, to 'fix it up' was a good idea? You're as bad as you're father for some things!" Hermione stated obviously having started to cry Ginny decided it was the best moment to knock on the door.

"Hang on!" came a voice from the Hall, obviously Ron from not being as teary as Hermione. "Ginny? What are you doing here!" he asked amazed when he swung the door open and was met by his sisters face.

"Hi Ron. Listen I know I caught you at a bad moment!" she said bustling past him and dropping her guitar which she had had strapped to her back. "Hi Hermione." She said as she walked into the front room and stood up pacing waiting for Ron to enter.

"Gin! Stop Pacing!" he said in an inpatient voice obviously wanting to finish what he had started with Hermione. "What's going on?"

"Do you think…" she started before stopping. Not sure how to phrase her question she sighed and looked up.

"Do we think." Prompted Hermione. Looking interested all of a sudden. "Well, I was playing tonight in the Bar and I think Harry's still alive." She murmured.

"Pardon?" said Ron looking bewildered. And Hermione was staring at her with shock on her face.

"I think. Well… I know Harry is still alive." She said a bit louder.


	2. Chapter 2

Someone Once Told Me, The Grass Was Much Greener on the Other Side.

Disclaimer :- I do NOT own Harry Potter.

Summary :- This is a re-work of a very old fic of mine, with the same title, it is two years after the final year of Hogwarts and everyone thinks Harry is dead. Until Ginny sees a familiar drunk in the club she works at. Who is he?

Chapter 2.

Harry Bolted out of the bar as soon as he met the singers eyes. Ginny's eyes. How could he be so stupid? He should have known it was her from the beginning he thought as he ran down the road without looking back. He had sobered up immediately and was now worried out of his head about what he was going to do. He knew that Ginny knew it was him and betting everything he owned that she still talked to Hermione and Ron they would know soon enough and send out a search party which was something that he couldn't let happen. Harry could never return to the magical world. He had refused to, Voldemort had again been beaten by Harry 2 years ago and Harry out of his head at that point had left with nothing to tell anyone he was alive. This meant that everyone had thought he was dead and to make matters worse he had had to leave Ginny. Ginny had become his closest friend after she had gotten over her shyness he had realised what a wonderful young woman she had become which made it considerably worse when he hadn't managed to tell her how he felt until the night when he had fought Voldemort and even then he didn't know how she felt about him. She must have gotten over me by then or at least by now, thought Harry rushing down the street.

Without noticing Harry had managed to reach his House and open the door. He missed Ginny so much and she had been playing his guitar that he had taught her to play 3 years previous. He smiled before walking through the house and into the kitchen.

"Mr. Potter!" came a voice when he walked in.

"Evening, Connie." He said as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"Well you surprise me everyday Harry, home at least 3 hours earlier than I expected and your not drunk out of your head." she teased. "I'm amazed Harry. You haven't drowned your sorrows. Finally learnt the answers aren't at the bottom of an alcohol Glass."

"Actually, My answers were at the bar." He replied draining the cup. "Not really answers. But the reasons I drink were there!" he said sitting down ready to talk to his Landlady/ House Mate. Knowing that even if he resisted he wouldn't be able to get away from her.

"Huh? You lost me mate." She said laughing for a short burst before realising it was no laughing matter. "Come on spill." Harry laughed at her before pouring another cup of tea and picking a biscuit out of the tin.

"Well. they had an Open Mike Night at the bar. I'd never been there before so I didn't know did I?" He started before pondering how to carry on and tell her about Ginny. "Was it bad?" asked Connie drinking her own coffee. She hated tea but was addicted to the caffeine in Coffee. Wouldn't drink anything else.

"Yeah, No. Well Kind of." Mumbled Harry. Connie was staring at him with a confused look on her face whilst motioning him to continue. "Well everyone was terrible until this girl got up on the stage. She sang wonderfully and I was watching her and listening to her. She was playing this guitar. And something clicked. It was." said Harry starting to break down.

"Who was it? Someone you know?" asked Connie quietly, she sounded like an agony aunt thought Harry.

"It was this girl who I went to school with. She was my friend, in the year below me she was my best friends sister and well he and my other friend, Hermione had got together and we just seemed to click. It was so weird this shy girl who had had a crush on me had gotten over it and we became friends. I left the school and before I went I thought I wasn't ever going to see her again. so I gave her my guitar." He said, his voice getting louder as he went on.

"The guitar the girl at the bar was playing." Murmured Connie. Realisation crossing her face. "How do you know it's the same person?"

"They called her Ginny." Harry told her. "She looked at me, and I swear I had been drunk out of my head. And I stared at her and then she looked away to talk to this woman and I bolted out of the bar. Completely sober." He lay his head on the table groaning.

"Why did you run? You obviously like this girl." Said Connie laughing at his stupidity. "Well, I thought I'd scare her just appearing after 2 years. They think I'm dead, Connie. I vanished when I left school and came to live as a Mu- person who had had nothing to do with that school. They had a funeral for me!" Harry said with his head still on the table.

"Oh, Harry. Why did you not go back to them? Why did you let them have a funeral for you?" She said completely confused about the situation and getting even more confused as the conversation went along. "Harry!" she said sharply making him jerk his head up off the table, with crumbs stuck to his forehead.

"I thought it would be safer for them without me. I'm dangerous for people I really care about to be around." He told her before getting up sharply and storming out of the kitchen and to his room. He slammed his bedroom door and walked towards his closet. Carefully taking a moment to make sure Connie wasn't about to burst in and shout for slamming doors on her, while she was only trying to help. Harry looked for a box and pulled it down taking out a bottle of wine and a glass he moved over to the bed and pulled out his trunk with HP emblazoned in gold lettering on the front.

He blew the dust off it and flicked the latch almost wrenching the lid off, he stared at the contents and poured himself a glass of wine before pulling out a leather bound book. Settling himself on his bed he opened the cover and looked at the moving photographs. First was his parents and their friends, him when he was only small and they were still alive. He flicked through to the back and found the pictures of his friends, Hermione and Ron sat in the corner of the common room chatting away unaware of anyone else watching them. Himself and Ron, there were loads of them. He carried on flicking through until he found the last picture that had probably ever been taken of him. It was Ginny and himself in the snow at Christmas about 3 months before Voldemort's attack on Hogwarts. She had knocked him down and was sat on his legs tickling him mercilessly. It had been tense that day because it was the only time they had been allowed out in reason without teachers supervision. Everyone imagined an attack on Hogwarts would happen any moment. But it seemed Voldemort was still hadn't attacked there and people still had the thought it was safe there as nothing had happened for a while.

Harry drained his glass and poured himself another one. I'm not an Alcoholic, he thought to himself. I just have a drink most nights I'm not drunk all the time, Unfortunately.

Holding his head in his hands he thought of Ginny and how much she had changed he hadn't honestly recognised her until he saw the guitar and then the woman called her Ginny it couldn't have been anyone else.

Reaching down under off his bed he fumbled around in the trunk before finding what he wanted. He pulled out a box it was white and had a gold rim. Taking the top off and looking at the thing inside he pulled it out and felt a warmth spread through him, Just like that day in Ollivanders, he thought happily, I've got my wand.

Ron was pacing round his living room. He hadn't stopped since Ginny had told him she knew Harry was alive.

"But Ginny How can you be sure?" asked Hermione again. "You didn't even talk to him." This question had been going round for the past 2 hours as it was now 1am and no-one in the room was tired.

"Listen Hermione I know it was him. I'm positive." She whispered her voice was hurting from having to repeat herself over and over.

"But Gin, you can't be sure." Said Ron who looked about ready to keel over. "I mean as Hermione said you only saw him for a split second it could've been anyone."

"If it wasn't him why did he bolt when he saw me looking at him. If it had been a person who was there to get drunk and not giving a toss bout anyone who saw him he would've stayed. Do you think it's a coincidence that a guy who just happens to have messy black hair and emerald green eyes bolted when he saw me and it wasn't Harry?" she started to get really worked up because her brother and sister in law didn't believe her.

"Gin. We know you miss the guy. I mean you carry his bloody guitar everywhere with you and we know you got close to him in his last year, but he died. He did Ginny, we would've found him by now if he hadn't." Ron told her kindly but sternly as if the subject was closed.

"Just you wait and see Ron!" she shouted with a new rage inside her. "When I next turn up here I'll have Harry Potter by my side and the first thing I'll say is I told you so!" and with that she jumped out of her seat picked up her guitar and apparated home to her flat.

--------------------------

Ginny stormed into her room when she had apparated into her house. She threw off her guitar and it landed in the corner. She then proceeded to go into the bathroom and have a shower. When she got into the shower she let herself cry, it was a ritual she had had for so long she couldn't remember how it all started. All she knew it was so her brothers didn't try and comfort her. She hated sympathy, the only time she thought she had ever cried in front of people was in the Chamber of Secrets and after telling that horrible ordeal to her parents.

When she came out of the shower she wrapped up in an old jumper over her pyjamas and picked up Harry's guitar she headed into the kitchen and fixed herself some pasta and cheese. It was her sin she was addicted to it. She ate quickly not caring if it burnt her throat and then put the bowl in the sink and swished her wand. She wandered into her living room which was more like her music room/study. She sat down on her stool and started to strum the guitar in her hands. She didn't feel like doing anything else. She had had such a terrible night all she wanted to do was play, but that reminded her of Harry considering he had taught her.

Sitting and strumming on the guitar she began to sing a new song. She tended to write best when she had an extreme mood swing and this was the perfect time.

_'You know that nothing's ever gonna be the same, _

_You'll run in circles just playing the same old game. _

_But dontcha see, _

_This what is what you're to doing to me. _

_Oh, but can't you see? _

_You had to come back to me.'_

'You used to tell me lies, 

_Such stories, of how we'd be. _

_That the world would be fine._

_That I'd be ok without you_

_They say I'll be fine_

_They tell me I'll be ok'_

'How can I make you see?

_What you mean to me?_

_And everyone else in our world! _

_You brought their spirits high,_

_But in the process you had to break mine!'_

'_Now can you see,_

_See what you've been putting me through_

_People tell me, 'let it be'_

_People say my heart will mend  
But how long does it take_

_To put a million pieces back together?'_

Ginny stood up with tears in her eyes and walked over to her desk having finished her little song. Scribbling it down so she wouldn't forget she was struck with an idea.

Grabbing a clean piece of parchment she wrote down everything she had to do. First, she had to visit Remus as soon as possible, he was probably be the only one who wouldn't laugh her thoughts away. Thinking about things rationally she decided not to go at that precise moment because it around 2am and it would be rude. Secondly, she had to go through the Muggle Phone Books at the Bar and on the internet to find Harry's address. She figured it would be a lot easier if he just appeared at the club but being no good at the 'Accio' spell (and the fact it wouldn't work anyway) she couldn't imagine him coming back without a better reason than to see her.

Sighing deeply she pinned the parchment up on her notice board and stumbled into her bedroom to get some rest, she was extremely glad the next day was her day off from the paper. Although, in contemplation of the fact, most days were.

In a sharp contrast, Harry was having a wonderful time remembering the magic he used to be able to do. Simple spells were coming back to him with great ease, of course he had the magic in his blood but he never imagined after all the time he had been running from it he would still be able to do it.

He had fallen asleep by 6am and had to be awake again by 7am which gave him an hours rest. He of course had to work. He had a job as a Cafe manager he made enough money to get by and pay his rent to Connie. He of course had to go in and collect deliveries, mess around with stocks and anything else before the Chef's and Waiting on Staff came in. He was a good boss he thought. Not harsh on people. Joking around. But he was in a trance on this particular day.

Seeing Ginny had hit him hard he was contemplating going back to the bar but sitting in a corner and not drawing attention to himself. Deciding it was the right thing to do he managed to move the glasses onto the bar without breaking anything. He greeted to staff with ease and determinedly showed that nothing was wrong until he saw a flash of red hair in the corner of the room and he dropped a glass.

"Harry?" asked Kat, one of the waitresses. "What's wrong?" Harry continued to stare at the corner of the room where the redheaded man was sat with a woman with hair that was a bit curly.

"Shit. Look what I've done!" he murmured looking at the floor. "I'll get a brush to clear it up." He whispered. Before running into the back of the café before the pair in the corner got a glimpse of him.

Oh dear God, he thought. I hope that wasn't Ron and Hermione, Please say it wasn't Ron or Hermione. He thought before saying thanks to no-one in particular and returning to the restaurant and brushing up the floor with his head bowed down low.

"Ron! Don't say that! Ginny is not delusional." He heard the Woman say. Harry bowed down even lower straining to hear the conversation.

"Listen Hermione she thinks she saw Harry! He's dead and yet she believes she saw him." Ron said with his back to Harry. Harry straightened up and retreated to the kitchen. Before he walked through the doors he heard Hermione gasp at most probably something Ron had said. What he didn't know was that she had noticed him and with his hair scrapped back his scar had been most prominent on his forehead.

"Kat? Get Janie in? I'm dog tired. I need to go home." He said as the waitress walked into the kitchen. She smiled a yes and walked back out with some food. Harry wandered out of the back of the café and got into his car before returning home.


	3. Chapter 3

Someone Once Told Me, The Grass Was Much Greener on the Other Side.

Disclaimer :- I do NOT own Harry Potter.

Summary :- This is a re-work of a very old fic of mine, with the same title, it is two years after the final year of Hogwarts and everyone thinks Harry is dead. Until Ginny sees a familiar drunk in the club she works at. Who is he?

Chapter 3.

Ginny had had a terrible day, her mother had sent her the most wonderful Howler for getting Ron and Hermione upset about Harry '**_JUST AFTER EVEYONE HAD GOTTEN OVER IT_**'. She had then gone to visit Remus, which hadn't helped her much more. Molly Weasley had already told him what had happened the night before and although he was a lot more sympathetic and had a bit more belief in her than everyone else he hadn't offered any help merely telling Ginny that '_If Harry is hiding maybe it's for a good reason.'_

Ginny had shouted and cried and pleaded but nothing worked and in the end she had apologised and left his home before she did anything else to the former teacher and family friend.

Which led to Ginny stood behind the bar at Alexander's, a few days later, serving drinks to the few customers that were in. Although she was the only one working on the bar as the other person in was working in the office. As the bar was completely empty she was working on song lyrics and didn't notice when Harry entered the bar and settled himself in the shadowy corner to watch her.

"Gin?" came a voice out of the office. "Can you lock up tonight there's nothing for me to do and you can manage fine."

"Sure." Ginny said as she nodded dreamily. She was thinking about Harry again, wondering where he was. With her colleague gone she could start her search of phone books without being questioned.

"You have to snap out of this. Have you served the man in the corner?" said the woman coming into view behind the bar. Ginny looked surprised.

"Man in corner?" she repeated in a senseless way. The woman pointed and Ginny saw a man half cast in shadows. "Oh right, didn't see him come in." she said dazed, it wasn't like her to not notice something. But now she knew he was there she could feel his gaze on her and it made her shiver, whoever it was, was watching her and it made her uncomfortable.

"Right, Bye Gin!" called the woman before heading out the door.

Ginny drew in a breath and headed over to the corner. "Sorry about that. I didn't notice. You com-" she trailed off as she saw green eyes.

"I'm sorry." he muttered looking up at the redheaded girl he had known during his teenage years. "I'm so sorry Ginny." he said again trying to get her out of the trance she seemed to have gone into. He touched her hand which jolted her out of her daze.

"Don't touch me." She snarled. Her joy at him being alive had suddenly been replaced with anger at him for leaving and for the years she had cried over him. All of a sudden she smacked him across the face. "You have some nerve Harry Potter." She cried as tears started to run down her face. "We thought you were dead - for TWO years and you just come back like nothing has happened! We had a funeral for you, but I bet you know that don't you. Bet you know everything that's been going on in our lives. How Ron and Hermione got married but still cried because you couldn't be there! How I've carried that stupid guitar round because it was the only thing I had left of you! And how my entire family thinks I belong in a mental institute because I saw you a couple of days ago!"

"I really am sorry Ginny. I didn't want to go. It was safer!" he pleaded looking up at her trying to get her to look at him. "Ginny? Please? You've got to talk to me."

"Why should I? I - I think you should go Harry. I need time to think and the bar's shut now." She whispered as he left a piece of paper on the table and stood still looking at her.

"I really am sorry Gin." he whispered kissing her lightly on he cheek, before walking out of the bar and leaving Ginny staring at the paper on the table through her tears. Shakily she picked it up and pocketed it before wiping her eyes and turning round to carry on with her work. She scrubbed the bar, stocked up the shelves, cleaned the glasses, hoovered, polished, things that were all out of her job description for after closing time, and all to keep her mind off the slip of paper burning a whole in her pocket. She had been so desperate to find him but when he returned she had pushed him away. _Stupid Ginny, _she thought, _stupid, stupid Ginny. _Looking round she realised there was nothing else for her to do and she walked out of the shop, locked the doors walked down the alley where she went every night and apparated home to her flat. Still feeling the paper in her pocket she clambered into bed, unfolded what turned out to be, a now, crumpled letter from Harry.

_Dear Ginny,_

_ I am so very sorry for all the trouble I have caused you. I never thought I would see you again and I honestly thought it was for the best, it was safer I thought. I'm writing this after I bolted last night. You shocked me I didn't know you would be there and I'm so sorry if it upset you. I know you probably told Ron and Hermione, that they told you that you were going crazy and hadn't thought about it properly. But it is true, you and I both know it. Which is why I'm coming to see you again and I know you will shout so I wrote you this so you know I truly am sorry and that I want to see you again. I missed you so much Ginny. I really did._

_Love, Harry._

At the bottom of the letter was an address and a phone number that Ginny noted through her tears. Crumpling the letter back up in her hands she screamed loudly in frustration kicking her covers off of her bed and clambering back out. Her temper had again gotten the better of her, _Harry thinks he knows me so well. _She fumed storming around her flat and dragging on the clothes she had discarded a few minutes before. Reading over the address again she concentrated and apparated to a nearby park before looking up and down the street to make sure no-one had spotted her. _Stupid Harry!_ She thought again storming up to the address written on his note and banging hard. Ginny waited and when she thought no-one was going to answer she went knock again almost hitting a tall brown haired woman in the face.

"Oh, Sorry…" Ginny muttered confused as to why Harry hadn't answered the door. "Does Harry live here?" she asked lowering her hand.

"Depends…" said the woman a small smile on her face. "Who are you and why are you trying to break my door down at 3am?"

"Sorry, erm, I'm Ginny Weasley and well I came to kind of kill Harry." Ginny said her anger still bubbling away at the surface underneath her confusion. "Well not _kill _him - just like yell and stuff." she laughed at how stupid it sounded even to herself.

"Oh, ok." Said the woman her smile growing a bit wider. "Harry!" she shouted up the stairs before leaving Ginny to stand on the doorstep. Watching the top of the stairs she gasped when she saw Harry begin to walk down in nothing more than a pair of tracksuit bottoms.   
"Ginny?" he asked as he neared her. "It's 3am!" he exclaimed ushering her inside the house. His ability to act so natural despite they hadn't seen each other for just over 2 years made Ginny's anger overcome the confusion she had been feeling a few minutes before.

"I know it's 3am! But sometimes people coming back from the dead keep me awake at night!" she yelled. "I came over to tell you you're a coward Harry, just upping and leaving like that! It's not even a suicide you just disappeared… I just want you to stay away from me Harry… just stay away alright?" she finished before walking outside to apparate, leaving Harry staring at the spot she had been standing on.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the lateness and then the mess up (not too sure how that happened)

Song belongs to Kelly Clarkson...

* * *

Hermione had been in a sorry state since seeing Harry in the café that afternoon. She didn't mention it Ron, in fact she felt sick, her stomach was knotted and she hadn't wanted Ron trashing the café with his famous temper after she casually mentioned, _Hey Ron isn't that Harry over there?_ Not knowing how to handle the situation she had kept quiet, complained of feeling ill and they left the café soon after. When they had returned to their shared home, Rom had flooed over to his mothers' home to whinge about Ginny to someone who would listen and Hermione had curled up on the sofa wondering what to do about Harry.

If she told Ron he would accuse her of going crazy like his younger sister, if she told Ginny, Ginny would get mad at her for not believing her in the first place. Instead she resolved herself to visiting the café the next morning before she went to work. Disbelieving of the fact they had been so close to Harry for so long, yet never seen or heard of him. Satisfied she started to read a book, but from the exhaustion of the night and days events she fell asleep on the sofa, which is where Ron found her 3 hours later picking her up with ease he looked at his wife and put her into their bed before returning to the living room to see on a piece of parchment and doodle of different names, with the word _Harry, _prominent in the centre of the parchment, he sighed through the parchment in the fire and returned to bed curling himself round his wife and fell into a peaceful sleep despite the madness surrounding them.

Hermione woke early the next morning, confused as to her being in bed but smiling slightly when she heard her husband snoring softly next to her. Writing a quick note she stuck it on his forehead before quickly getting herself ready and leaving in the direction of the café. She had decided since it opened at 9am (as she had noted yesterday) Harry would have to be there at least an hour earlier than that to sort the shop out, she had sneakily asked who the manager was to confirm her suspicions '_Harry Evans' _confirmed she wasn't going round the bend (he had used his mothers surname) and had '_Just left, I'm sorry'. He'll be in tomorrow though'_ the polite girl had informed her before busying herself with collecting dirty plates from vacant tables.

At 8.15am Hermione walked through the door of the café, it was open she hadn't broken in and looked around, on one table was a pile of paperwork and she could hear clattering in the kitchen. Her breath caught when the door opened and the tall figure of Harry emerged from the kitchen.

"Hey Janie thanks for yesterday but you're half an hour early." he said not looking up and settling back to his table of paper and taking a drink from his mug. When Hermione didn't reply he looked up and into the eyes of his former best friend. "Hermione." he whispered in a strangled voice, fear flashed in his emerald eyes and he stood up as she flung herself at him.

"Harry." she whispered as if assuring herself he was there as he awkwardly hugged her. He had only ever felt comfortable hugging the youngest Weasley and he wasn't too sure why. "We thought you were dead." she said pulling away from him tears tracking their way down his face.

"So I've heard." he muttered gesturing towards the chair opposite where he had been sat before and offering her a tissue as they both sat down. "I'm sorry Hermione. How did you know where I was? Ginny doesn't even know but she never wants to talk to me again."

"What happened with Ginny?" Hermione sniffed not taking her eyes off the boy, now man, she thought had died. "I haven't seen her since she saw you a couple of days ago. Ron was talking about sending her to St Mungos but then I saw you yesterday and I thought I had to find out if it was you. I didn't tell Ron. He's going to beat you to a pulp. Why did you leave Harry?" She was talking quickly and with a slight hiss to her voice, Harry smiled as he slipped back into memories of Hermione lecturing him and Ron at school.

"I just thought it was safer. I now realise if it was going to cause me beatings I shouldn't have bothered." He said with a small smile and he turned his face slightly, Hermione gasped when she saw the light bruise on his cheek.

"What-?" she began.

"Ginny, the resident Firecracker at Alexander's." He laughed bitterly remembering his old name for her. "She didn't take too kindly to me showing up last night." he said with a small smile.

"Really? She was so happy when she had caught that glimpse of you… she had some hope again. She really loved you Harry." Hermione said. "She lugged your guitar round for months, plays it all the time and everything. I think you might have just surprised her." She watched Harry as her took all this in when he looked up there were small tears rolling down his cheek.

"She really loved me?" he whispered. "Didn't seem like it yesterday - she told me to never come near her again." he said his emerald eyes flashing with hurt.

"She really did." Hermione confirmed. "She'll come round. But what about Ron?" She asked raising her eyebrow and glaring at her old best friend who now had a worried look in his eyes.

"I'll deal with Ron, and the rest of them when the time comes." Harry sighed, there was no way he could get out of returning to the wizarding world. "So… married huh?" he laughed as Hermione grimaced.

"Don't even start Harry. You knew as much as anyone else it was going to happen after school. It's just your own stupid _death _that stopped you from being there." She said pointedly. Sniffing in a way that reminded Harry of Hogwarts and made him smile, _Maybe things haven't changed too much. _"I've got to go to work though Harry, here…" She handed him a card with an address and phone number on it. "Give us a ring, or drop in. Ron still yells a bit on the 'felly tone' but he knows how to use it. Just stay a good distance away from being grabbed if you go round, Weasley temper and everything." she laughed, kissed him on the cheek and hurried off to work past the girl she assumed was Janie who had a confused look on her face.

"Who was that?" she asked walking into the centre of the café.

"Old Friend." Harry smiled before turning back to his work a grin fixed on his face for the first time in a while.

Harry's smile had stayed on his face for the entire day, it was infectious his work friends were happy, customers were happy and time was going a lot quicker than usual, by the time Harry finished, 8pm, a full twelve hours after he had began, seen Hermione and been put in what appeared to be a permanent good mood, he was ready to drop. Harry had again been practising magic again - learning that despite the queasy feeling it still gave him he could still apparate amongst many other things he thought he had forgotten. He had spent the past few evening curled up in his chair (which he had managed to transfigure to resemble his favourite chair by the fire in Gryffindor common room) reading over the many books he had saved from his Hogwarts days. He even skimmed over 'Hogwarts a History' _but _remembering he had vowed never to read it and Hermione probably still had it memorised he tossed it aside in favour for a Defence Against the Dark Arts book he had received from his Godfather in his fifth year. He also had been rummaging through his possessions finding amongst other things a chocolate frog that had lost its spring from being stuck in his trunk for 2 years.

Ginny herself was spiralling into a small pool of depression, she had no idea why she had told Harry to stay away from her, she had absolutely no clue what had been going through her mind except for her stupid temper getting the best of her. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ she thought smacking her head with the palm of her hand and kicking a chair out of her way as she walked through the bar to set up the stage for Open Mike Night. It had only been a week since she had seen Harry and her life had already been turned upside down by that _stupid _boy. He had done as she had asked and stayed away from her, not had any contact - he had as good as vanished again and with no-one in her family believing her (to her knowledge) she didn't know what to do. She refused to go see Ron or Hermione because they thought she was crazy - as did the rest of her family - but she didn't want to become lonely because of Harry Potter.

"Not again." she hissed moving back behind the bar. The open mike night at Alexander's was extremely popular and she regularly sang, including tonight. Working hard and not thinking about anything but her performance that was coming up in a few hours time she drifted off not noticing Harry enter and hide himself in a shadowy corner to watch her sing again. Hours passed by and he just sat watching the fiery red-head work quickly and quietly until her name was called.

"Ginny Weasley!" and the redhead walked onto the stage quietly without his guitar, Harry noted, as she positioned herself in front of the microphone.

"I'm singing unaccompanied tonight." she whispered staring at a spot on the back wall instead of looking into the crowd where she would have seen Harry sitting staring at her with wide emerald eyes.

_What you sees not what you get  
With you there's just no measurement  
No way to tell what's real from what isn't there  
Your eyes they sparkle that's all changed  
Into lies that drop like acid rain  
You washed away the best of me  
You don't care  
You know you did it  
I'm gone to find someone  
To live for in this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta to burn  
You are wrong  
If you think that you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved...on  
I'm already gone _

Ginny had been singing to the wall for the first part of the song and finally beginning to move she cast a gaze around the room, it was as if she had felt Harry's watchful gaze upon her. With a smirk she met his eyes, and continued. _This one's for you Harry Potter._ She thought reproachfully. _This one's for you. _

Sometimes shattered  
Never open  
Nothing matters  
When you're broken  
That was me whenever  
I was with you  
Always ending Always over  
Back and forth Up and down like a rollercoaster  
I am breaking that habit today  
You know you did it  
I'm gone to find someone  
To live for in this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I've got to burn  
You are wrong  
If you think that  
You can walk right through my door  
That is just so you coming back when I've finally moved...on

Harry saw the smirk come across Ginnys' face when she finally noticed him. It was a Weasley trademark - seen frequently upon the twins faces and upon Ginny when she had a 'twin moment' - it meant trouble. Trouble for Harry.

_  
There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it babe  
Take the hint and walk away  
Cause I'm gone  
Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did that's hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone  
What you see's not what you get  
What you see's not what you get  
You know you did ii_

_  
I'm gone to find someone  
To live for in this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I've got to burn  
You are wrong  
If you think that  
You can walk right through my door  
That is just so you coming back when I've finally moved...on _

Ohh I'm already gone  
Ohh Ohhh I'm already gone  
Ohhh I'm already gone  
Ohh Ohhh I'm already gone  
Already gone I'm gone

Harry made to leave the bar as the song ended. Ginny wasn't having any of it, she knew his movements before he did and was at his side before he could even blink.

"Oh no you don't Harry Potter." she hissed. "I've got a surprise for you, and you're staying right here until I finish."


End file.
